


Dark Secrets

by Onlyalittlewriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyalittlewriter/pseuds/Onlyalittlewriter
Summary: Logan is a serial killer, known as the 'Praying Mantis' because of his habit of seducing his victims and killing them after they had intercourse. At daytime, he's the quiet librarian who meets Roman, a stundent of a nearby university constantly trying to get into Logan pants. Logan develops strange feelings for the younger male and is conflicted about leaving his past behind and starting fresh with Roman or making Roman part of his past.





	1. Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is a serial killer and I kind of get graphic with blood and stuff. The first chapter is smut free so you can skip to chapter two which is the opposite if you're more into that.

Logan rolled his eyes at the filthy words the drunk stranger behind him slurred into his ear. He did his best to seem as he was enjoying the sloppy intercourse they were having, though the heavy scent of alcohol almost made him gag. He normally didn’t do this when his victim was drunk, though he hadn’t had one in a long time and his fingertips were itching to wrap around that pretty throat and squeeze as hard as he could-

 Logan let out a heavy sigh once he felt the other male finish inside of him, of course in a condom. Logan never did it without one, it was bad enough that he had to submit to give the other a sense of superiority, but the last thing he wanted was getting some sort of STD.

 He pulled away and grabbed his glasses as he stood up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. He could hear the heavy breathing of the stranger, a slight smirk playing on his lips before he turned around, tilting the others head up by his chin and pecking a quick kiss to his lips.

 

"How about you go take a shower and I’ll join you in a second?"

 

" _Hehe_...yeah-" Logan watched the stranger stumble over to the bathroom and nodded to himself once the shower was turned on.

 

 He knelt down beside the bed and bent down to grab the suitcase underneath, flipping it open and putting on plastic gloves before grabbing the knife he had prepared. Logan stood up again, flicking the lights off in the bedroom before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He watched the figure behind the steamed glasses of the shower move around for a while before slowly shedding the blanket to the floor and climbing in behind his victim, the knife tightly in his hand as he made sure to close the shower door correctly.

 

„Do you like wanna.... go _againnn_?“ the stranger suggested with a dirty laugh, tilting his head back only to be stopped by Logan pressing his palm against his mouth and forcing him to look forward. The cold blade of the knife was quickly pressed against the victims throat and in one swift motion dragged over the skin, cutting through the layers like butter and making blood spurt everywhere. Everything went by so quickly, the stranger had no chance to scream or cry out for help, only helpless gurgling sounds came from him as he realized what happened.

 Logan violently turned him around and pushed him against the wall, getting blood all over himself. The stranger slowly slid down, the blood dribbling down his chest and stomach as he stared up at Logan with wide eyes, all the while Logan squatted down, examining his victim with cold eyes, seemingly making notes for himself.

 

„Fascinating“ he mumbled, it being the last word the other man heard before he died, his body going limp and his eyes losing all light at once.

 

Logan listened to the shower for a while longer while he admired his work before he stretched and started cleaning himself and the shower from all the blood. Afterwards he gathered all materials he needed to get rid of every evidence that could be traced back to him. He found the strangers phone and let some music play while he collected everything in a bag, which he was gonna burn later on. After he was satisfied, he started to dye his bleached hair a deep black and got rid of the brown contacts that were hiding his striking blue eyes.

 

 Logan had always been fascinated by death, he didn’t know why, though he guessed it was a present from his step-father, who once beat him into a near-death experience.

 Since then he hadn’t been the same and as soon he was conscious again he had planned his revenge, which had arrived two years later in the young age of 16 when he killed his abuser. Now with 24 he had killed his seventh victim. He planned on stopping this, though every once in a while he got this tearing gut feeling encouraging him to seduce someone and kill them, watching as the light in them was flicked off at once. All dreams and hopes, every memory and desires built over years, just gone in seconds. It made Logan feel powerful knowing he was able to decide the fate of every single human being like this. Sometimes he felt like a vampire, lusting for blood and corpse after corpse. He was a normal human, integrated in society and no one suspected a thing. Some people would describe him as weird, though Logan knew how to manipulate people, resulting in him quietly executing his job as a librarian at day times, while the media covered his night activities as the ‘Praying Mantis’ as the people liked to call him.

 

 Logan looked over the empty and clean hotel room one last time, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything before closing the door and handing the key back to the receptionist. He got into the strangers car and let out a deep breath. He looked over his shoulder and examined the blood-soaked blanket on the back seat of the car containing the corpse.

 

„My apologies...“ Logan whispered as he adjusted the mirrors and the seat, pushing his glasses up and quietly driving to the lake nearby.

 

 The sun was still missing when Logan parked the car at the side of the lake. He put on a new pair of gloves, spraying the inside and outside of the car with bleach, rubbing it into the seat and steering-wheel before grabbing the bag from the trunk of the car, finally loosening the breaks. Without a word he pushed the car forward, letting it roll towards the water. He watched quietly as the lake devoured the vehicle, taking the secret of the killer with it. He lit the bag in his hands on fire and sat on the ground, resting his head in his hands as he let the sun rise over him and his little fire of agony.

 

 How did he let it come to this? He was never the violent type, but there was something about killing that eased his mind. He didn’t normally feel emotions, he had bottled them up for so long, he did not know how to let them free again. Truth be told he felt trapped in his life. No real direction to choose nor friends or family to make him feel less alone and isolated. Did he __feel__  isolated? That question aside, the only real human interaction he had was through his strange ‘hobby’. Other than that, no one really paid attention to him and it left him wondering if this was all his life was going to be or if he’d manage to get out of this vicious circle that kept him trapped in an endless loop of feeling alone, searching for human warmth, killing and the inevitable loneliness that followed once again.

 

 Logan left the lake with his hands shoved in his pockets, silently walking down the street of the nearby town and calling himself a taxi to get back home.

 

 When he finally arrived in his tiny apartment, he immediately sat down by his desk and opened the locked drawer with the key around his neck, pulling out a book full of notes written in Logans neat handwriting. It took him the rest of the day to write down every detail, describing just what he had done and how it had felt. Sometimes reading through the pages helped him control the urge, the stinging pain deep inside his guts telling him to take a life and watch the light disappear in his victims eyes.

 

„If anyone ever finds this...“ He mumbled to himself once he closed the book, locking the drawer again and sinking into his bed with a heavy sigh.


	2. New Acquaintance

 

It had been a few months since Logans last kill. His fingers started itching again, making him restless and continuously bouncing his leg, whether he was at home, in a bar or at work. Reading through the book didn’t help anymore and he was beginning to examine every person for a potential victim.

 

He sat behind his desk at work, flipping through a few books and typing them into the register as someone cleared their throat, making Logan look up with a slightly annoyed expression.

 

 "Hey _handsome"_  the young male purred with sparkling eyes. Logan knew him of course, it was Roman O’Ryan, a student at the nearby University who frequently visited the library since he noticed Logan working there. He had already tried several times to get into Logans pants without success, because Logan assumed Roman was just one of those guys who’d be the dominant one and Logan really didn’t want to deal with those unless he was planning on killing them.

 

 "Salutations Roman“ Logan returned in a monotone voice, going back to his books and keeping his gaze away from the student.

 

"I was just wondering if my books are here?“

 

"I told you yesterday and the day before they will not be here until Tuesday“

 

" _Ah_ well... I just thought maybe there was a possibility they’d be here earlier. Turns out I was wrong again“ He let out a dramatic sigh and turned to one of the shelves browsing through the books, "Then I’ll just see what else I can find-“

 

" _Roman_ -“ Logan said sternly, his hands nervously balling into fists and back again, his feet bouncing in impatience and annoyance, "The library closes in five minutes and you know that“

 

"Yeah... but I had a really long day and I couldn’t make it earlier. Maybe I’ll find something, gimme a minute-“

 

 Logan took in a sharp breath, the stress and anger about whatever was bothering him filling his veins with rage. He didn’t know what made him angry, maybe it was the fact that Roman only wanted to get a one-night-stand with him. Maybe it was the fact that once Logan would allow it, he’d have to kill Roman and somehow that thought made him feel.... _uneasy_.

 

 Logan hadn’t realized that he jumped up, only once he slammed his hands down on the desk he knew he was completely done with Romans nonsense. "The library is closed. _Get_. _Out_ -“

 

Roman flinched at the sudden sound, pure panic in his expression... _could_ _it_ _be?No_...-, Logan thought and shook his head, _there was no way..._

 

"Did I do something wrong?“

 

" _Yes_. Now get out before I get security“

 

"But I just- I didn’t mean any harm-“

 

"I don’t care. I want you gone. Your behavior is inappropriate“

 

" _Oh_... I-“ Roman frowned and averted his eyes, holding his bag tighter to his chest. "I’m sorry for my behavior. I just thought.... you never turned me down and....and I kinda _liked_ this game between us... well at least I thought it was a game, you playing the unreachable, hot librarian and all...“

 

 Logan furrowed his brows, his stern blue eyes tracing Roman with intensity until he loosened his stiff composer a little, waving Roman over behind his desk. "Come here-“

 

 Roman hesitantly set a step forward, not sure what Logan wanted from him.

 

" _Roman_ , I don’t have all day. Move for Newtons sake“, Logan had raised his voice, starring the student down. He wasn’t going to submit to this spoiled, rich brat.

 

Once Roman was close to Logan, he grasped his chin and tilted the head upwards to meet his eyes. For a second Logan could almost hear Romans questions through his confused eyes before he forced the younger to his knees, tangling his fingers in the strands of ash-blonde curls and pressing Romans face right against the slight bulge in Logans pants.

 

 "Here’s how things are“ Logan started, ignoring the slight mumbling of Roman, "I’m not your little sex toy and I’m not going to submit to you. You can beg and flirt and bribe me all you want, your dick is going nowhere near me“

 

After a moment of struggling, Roman managed to free himself, but contrary to Logans plan, the younger male didn’t get up and leave. He simply looked up at Logan with a nod as his hands quickly undid the librarians belt.

 

 " _What_ \- Roman what are you doing?!“

 

Roman stopped in his tracks for a moment, "I wanna suck you off... You didn’t say anything about your dick going near me“ he looked up at Logan with a satisfied smirk. That did it for Logan. Roman obviously wanted this as much as he and Logan didn’t have anything against a little fun. Maybe it would even ease his nervousness.

 

 Logan opened the button on his pants, slightly pushing his boxers and pants down just enough to pull out his erection, stroking it a few times before pressing the tip to Romans lips.

 Roman immediately settled his hands on Logans thighs and let his tongue dart out, collecting the precum and sliding the head further into his mouth. He suckled a little at the head, pulling off and licking stripes down the whole length before wrapping his lips around it again, slowly starting to bob his head.

 Logan tightened his grip in Romans hair, guiding him once he had found a rhythm and fucking into his mouth, first in slow motions but soon in quick, jerky ones, trying to reach his orgasm as soon as possible, even though the thought of getting caught with his cock down Romans throat was even more arousing.

 Roman started choking at some point, although he didn’t seem to mind as tears started to form in his eyes, only making him bob his head faster in sync with Logans thrusts.

 

 "What do you think someone would say if they found you like this?“ Logan growled with a breathless voice, "They’d tell everyone how big of a whore you are, wouldn’t they?“

 

Roman let out a muffled whimper, Logans words spurring him on to keep going faster.

 

 "Come on, make me come, you slut. It’s what you wanted all along, _isn’t_ _it?_ “

 

Roman nodded slightly and as best as he could in response, wrapping his fingers around the base of Logans cock and starting to jerk him off while still bobbing his  head, hums sending vibrations down Logans cock and making it leak more into the warm heat of Romans mouth

 It didn’t take Logan long for the heavy breathing to become more and his grunts more desperate. He swatted Romans hand away and tugged his head back by his hair, making him whimper at the force. Logan replaced Romans hand with his own, quickly stroking himself a few more times before covering Romans face in his come.

 Roman licked over his lips and swallowed the bit that had landed in his mouth once Logan let go of him.

 

 Logan tugged himself back into his pants and let out a heavy sigh. As he handed Roman some tissues, he noticed that his hands had stopped shaking and he seemed rather relaxed.

 

 „Clean yourself and then get out“ Logan muttered, turning back to his work. Roman nodded quickly, wiping his face clean and throwing the tissue away. He left without another word and once Logan looked up again, there was nothing left of their short encounter.

 

 When Logan was sure Roman wouldn’t return, he looked down at his hands in confusion and amazement. Maybe Roman was the key to breaking his addiction. Maybe Roman was all he needed all along?

 

 From that day on, Logan impatiently waited for the student to walk through the doors of the library with this cocky smile of his again, though he was getting disappointed time after time. Roman didn’t show up the following day, nor the day after that or the day after that. Logan almost thought he had scared the student away, so he decided to search for Roman with the idea that Roman was going to be his or no one else would ever get him.


End file.
